Whoa
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Song by We The Kings. John didn't get how Carmi could be mad at him. All he did was ask her if she was okay. Now all he was worried about was getting her back, and telling her he loves her. JohnMorrison/OC


**Alright! Here is the last oneshot that i owe Kennedy! I hope she likey!!! lol! I got majorly inspired just, like, a half hour ago and got the idea! hopefully it's as good as it sounded in my head while writing it!!! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Carmichael Helms. She belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. I do not own this song either or any of the WWE superstars. I only own Violet. **

**Oh, and vote on my new poll please!!!! and if you're interested in Violet, check out my fic Friend or Foe, it is about her. **

**Also, if you are reading Friend or Foe, be prepared there will be spoilers for the sequel to Friend or Foe. Not big spoilers, but they're still spoilers!!! REVIEW PLZ!!!!! Peeps, stay cool!**

**-Angel**

**

* * *

**

_**Whoa**_

_**By We The Kings**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_Sleep well tucked tight_

_make sure you hide the night_

_this was for the best_

John Morrison watched his girlfriend sleeping quietly beside him. He was so lucky to have her. He knew he loved her. He just needed to say it now. So far, neither of them had. And it was obvious they needed to. They knew it, just couldn't say it, for some reason. But John was waiting for the perfect moment, which, so far, hasn't presented itself.

So, he'd wait. He wanted the moment he said it to be perfect. He didn't want anyone interrupting it or some sort of turnoff. They had to be completely alone. And he had to make it magical for Carmi. He loved her more than he could put into words, and he wanted—no needed her to hear him say it. He loved her. Why couldn't he just spit those words out!?! It seemed so simple in his head.

_stay out of sight_

_at the scene of the crime_

_to avoid an arrest_

It was the next day, they had a SmackDown taping and Carmi was sitting in John's locker room, fiddling with her iPod. She was completely bored. John watched her intently from where he stood, shrugging on his faux-fur jacket.

She was chewing her lip in thought, and he wondered what she was thinking about. Was she mulling over the same things he was? Probably not. She was most likely thinking about how stupid her brother was for proposing to Jamie instead of waiting for Violet. Well, everyone was bitching about that. No one could believe how stupid Shane was. And of course, Jamie was oblivious to it all. And Violet was just heartbroken.

He watched his girlfriend as she starting clicking her iPod fiercely and eventually threw it down on the couch next to her. The earphones ripped out of her ears and caught on her dangling earrings, pulling on her ears painfully. "Oww!" she cried, shocked. "Fuck," she muttered, untangling the earphones from her earrings.

John couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend, and he chuckled slightly. Carmi stopped suddenly and glared up at him. "Shut. Up." she growled and John just shook his head. "Babe, chill out. What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to join her on the couch. Her face paled and she played absently with her multi-colored hair. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing John. I'm fine," she mumbled.  
"Is it Violet and Shane? Or something else?" he asked, worriedly. She shook her head like a little five year old. "It's _nothing _John," she growled, stood, and left. John stared after her, not believing what had just happened.

_We will brawl for the cause_

_That's all we've got_

_No matter what the cost_

_We're singing_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-o_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-o _

_Oh, no, no, no_

Carmi never came back to the hotel room that night. John felt like shit. What had he done? He went over the conversation over and over again in his head. Every detail, every word. He didn't get what pissed her off. He had just been trying to figure out what was bothering her. But she snapped at him and left. Now, she's angry at him, and he didn't even know why.

He groaned as he sat at the edge of the hotel bed. He held his head in his hands and splayed his fingers through his long brown hair. "No, no, no. This isn't how it's supposed to happen." He muttered to himself. He was completely baffled by the whole situation. It just made him step back and say 'Whoa. How did I miss all of this?'

He didn't get how or why Carmi reacted like that. Was he so caught up in the perfect way to say 'I love you' that he didn't notice something was upsetting her. Whoa. That was probably it. _Dumbass_, he thought to himself, _Now you've probably lost her. _

_Beggars and thieves _

_is what we had to be_

_un-invited guests_

_shake this disease_

_They'll quarantine this street_

_but color me impressed_

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He hadn't seen her since she left him in his locker room last Friday. He flew out to North Carolina to see her. Unsurprisingly she wasn't at her own house. She was at her brothers. John knocked at the door and it opened a few seconds later to reveal Shane standing there. Looking pissed. "You realize you're an uninvited guest. And you're just here begging for my sisters forgiveness and you won't succeed," Shane growled.

John was impressed that Shane was so intimidating. Usually Shane isn't the scary one when Carmi's hurt. Though he usually is pretty scary...Violet is usually the scariest. I shook my head, "Shane, I really don't know why she's so upset about this. All I did was ask her what was wrong. How can she be mad at me for worrying about her?" I asked even though I knew Shane wouldn't supply me with an answer. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane, babe, just let him go see her. He might be the only person who will get her out of her room," it was Jamie. She was standing a few steps behind Shane, wearing one of his shirts and basketball shorts. Shane turned to look at her and John smiled gratefully at her as he say Shane cave. "Fine, she's in the guest room," he said, eying me cautiously. "If you hurt her..." he trailed off and John finished it for him. "and you'll hurt me. I know the drill Shane. I'm surprised you haven't already," John muttered the last part but Shane heard. "Me too..." John walked into the past and jogged up the stairs, two at a time.

_We will brawl for the cause_

_That's all we've got_

_No matter what the cost_

_We're singing_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-o_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-o _

_Oh, no, no, no_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Oh, no, no, no_

John reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the guest room door. He heard Carmi crying and he quickly threw the door open, slammed it closed behind him and was beside Carmi in seconds. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. For the first few second Carmi tried to push him away and fight against him. But soon she gave up and melted into him.

She sobbed onto his shoulder and John rubbed her back comfortingly. "Carmi, babe. There's something I need to tell you," he whispered in her ear. "What?" she croaked, leaning back, and wiping away the last of her tears. He took a deep breath then spoke. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to say all this. But I realize that it's not the time, or the place, or the atmosphere that matters. What matters is that what I'm saying comes from my heart."

He paused. "Carmi, I'd fight for you. I'd fight for the cause to be with you. Because loving you is really all I've got. I will defend you no matter what the cost. I love you. And I should have just flat out said it the first time I thought it. Because I know that it's true. I love you Carmichael Shae Helms, with my whole heart and soul."

He waited for some kind of reaction and the one he got was the one he was least expecting. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. "Whenever you kiss me in my head I say 'whoa' because the love I feel for you when I do is so strong. I love you John. And you're right. It doesn't matter what the time or place is. If you mean it, it's the perfect setting," she whispered against his lips.

"Oh, and the only reason I snapped at you the other day was because I was trying to figure out how to tell you I love you," she said, embarrassed-ly. John smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Holding the love of his life to him closely.

_I know we won't get caught_

_but if we do _

_we'll say we never knew_

_This is our chance to lose it_

John wanted to just lie around with Carmi and do...things...but he couldn't. They were in Shane's house. "C'mon, let's get out of here," Carmi said, her usual smile gracing her lips. She stood up, grabbing both of John's hand and pulled him to his feet.

She went and opened the door. As it swung open Shane, Jamie, Jamie, Matt, Jeff, and Violet all stumbled in. Carmi glared at Violet. Violet smirked, "Now, we're even."

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Oh, no_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh_

_Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-ah-oh, no_


End file.
